


Ladrien June 2020

by mysticminou



Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Jealousy, Ladrien June, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Poetry following the Ladrien June prompts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707655
Kudos: 8





	1. I am scared and tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit of Ladynoir snuck into this.

I am **scared** and **tongue-tied**

I wonder if I **know** her.

I hear **daydreams** of **reveals** in my head.

I see **comfort** in her smile.

I want a **second chance**

I am **scared** and **tongue-tied**

I pretend I’m not **trapped** by her bluebell gaze.

I feel the need to **hold her hand**.

I touch my **fencing** gear.

I worry for her **safety**.

I cry when her smile looks like **Emilie** ’s.

I am **scared** and **tongue-tied**

I understand the **public eye** matters.

I say **good luck** with my **rival**.

I dream of **25,913** failed attempts.

I try a **pun** to clear the air.

I hope to be her **prince**.

I am **scared** and **tongue-tied.**


	2. I am Lady Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lady Noire x Adrien AU with a hint of Miss Fortune jealousy!

I am **Lady Noire**

I wonder if I can peak at his **photoshoot**.

I hear the chime of my **social media**.

I see my **photo stash** and

I want to **surprise** him.

I am Lady Noire

I pretend I have **lessons**.

I feel bad about lying to my parents.

I touch the **gift** I’ve made for him.

I worry he won’t like it.

I cry thinking this was a dumb idea.

I am Lady Noire

I understand he must **slow dance** with other girls.

I say it’s only for the **fashion show**

I dream of watching the **sunset** with him.

I try to fight off the akuma

I hope to be his **Heroine**

I am **Miss Fortune**


End file.
